


A Taste of Vanilla

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Hanging Out, Homemade ice cream, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Relaxing, Voltron, prompt, space, vanilla ice cream, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 7: Flavor.Hunk makes ice cream.





	A Taste of Vanilla

Hunk had a huge smile on his face as he walked towards the longue in the castle, one surprise in each hand. He had told Lance to wait there, and he looked so forward to showing him the surprise he had worked so hard on. He knew Lance would love it, who wouldn’t?

“Hey Lance”, Hunk said as he saw him, relaxing on the couch, arms behind his head, looking a bit tired. “I’ve got a surprise from me and Kaltenecker”, he began. Yes, this was actually happening!

“Oh so more milksha… is that ice cream? Like actual ice cream?”.

Lance’s jaw dropped, and you could see the confusion yet delight. Hunk nodded proudly.

“Sure is. I figured out how to make some, and then get some ingredients. It tastes almost exactly as vanilla, or atleast it does to me. It came out way better than I thought, and it reminds me of home so much, so let’s share”.

He handed one of them to Lance, who carefully tasted it.

“Wow, this is amazing. It has a better vanilla flavor than most ice creams, and you didn’t even have real vanilla! This is awesome, thanks Hunk”.

He took another lick, enjoying the cool and refreshing taste. It had been so long since either of them tasted ice cream, it was like a dream come true. And sharing it just made it even better, the best day they had had in a while, just the two of them.


End file.
